


Hyung’s Cute Bunny

by minjoongs



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, and seungwoo appears very briefly, bunny kink (?), idk wooseok calls yohan bunny (and yohan calls himself bunny too), jinhyuk is mentioned like once, power bottom kim wooseok, sub top kim yohan, this ends kinda briefly so lack of aftercare i guess, this is lit rally based on wooseok’s teaser pics for emergency ver, yohan has his dom moments and vice versa though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 10:16:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20241205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minjoongs/pseuds/minjoongs
Summary: “you want me to, um.. here? on this chair from the photoshoot?” yohan‘s clearly confused, and also too flustered to say the word fuck as easily as the older boy can. “you mean that you don’t want to?” wooseok’s eyes change as he stops walking, turning around to face yohan entirely. “didn’t you see how my pictures turned out? even seungyoun said that i looked pretty enough to fuck in that position.”





	Hyung’s Cute Bunny

“hyung, isn’t this a bit risky—?!”

“it’s a lot risky, you big baby. but we’ll be fine, alright? jinhyuk and i fooled around like this back in up10tion a lot, so you don’t have to worry.” wooseok mentions his former lover ( if you could even consider them that, it was more so fuck buddies ) in such a nonchalant fashion. it causes an instant eye roll from yohan, although he didn’t intend on doing so, which urges his cheeks to flush a red color. 

wooseok notices, the tips of his mouth curling upwards into a sneaky smile. “what? you jealous that you won’t be the first person to fuck me while on set?” at the blunt tone of his words, yohan only gets more embarrassed and hides his face with his free hand—seeing as the elder is holding onto his with a fairly tight grip, dragging him through the entire set to the very spot. 

“you want me to, um.. here? on this chair from the photoshoot?” yohan‘s clearly confused, and also too flustered to say the word fuck as easily as the older boy can. “you mean that you don’t want to?” wooseok’s eyes change as he stops walking, turning around to face yohan entirely. “didn’t you see how my pictures turned out? even seungyoun said that i looked pretty enough to fuck in that position.” 

eyes wide, yohan gasps. “seungyoun hyung said that?” wooseok doesn’t respond with anything but a nod and a sly smirk. “jealous again?” yohan can’t help but giggle nervously and nod in a shy manner. “god, you are so cute,” wooseok laughs, “you don’t have to be, alright? after all, you’re the best fuck i’ve had.” a gasp falls from the younger’s lips. “i–i am?” he sounds so genuinely surprised, it’s adorable—wooseok could just squish him.

“of course you are, cutie,” the elder smiles, “you’re the best at fucking me, the way you drive your cock right into my tight hole—“ yohan’s eyes go wide and his face bursts into a red color until he resembles a cherry. the boy’s hands jump up to his face that he hides in embarrassment at his hyung’s blunt words. “hyung! don’t.. say it like that!” he’s so embarrassed, wooseok’s heart swoons, this boy is absolutely adorable.

grabbing the younger’s hands and prying them away from his face, wooseok grins. “you’re so fucking cute,” he curses, and yohan doesn’t have enough time to react as the older boy steps forward and presses their lips together happily, his hands framing the younger’s face happily. things start sweet, yohan smiling into the kiss with his hands holding on to the older boy’s hips. after a few moments, wooseok disconnects their lips to turn them around and push yohan down into the chair. 

the elder climbs into his lap, wrapping his legs around yohan’s waist and catching him off guard. their kiss resumes, and this time, things are much more heated. wooseok’s adds tongue this time, the wet muscle exploring his lover’s mouth with ease, urging little whines from the younger’s lips. “grab my ass, yeah?” wooseok mumbles into the kiss, and instantly, the other is obeying, hands falling onto the elder’s short covered ass, kneading him through the fabric, urging a choked whimper out. 

smirking to himself, wooseok tests the waters by rolling his hips down, feeling the younger’s hard on come to life. at that, he does it again, and again, and again, until yohan’s whimpering at every moment of their crotches colliding. wooseok sits back on the younger’s thighs and places his hand over the bulge before him. almost instantly, yohan thrusts up without even realizing it, which only widens wooseok’s smile. “such a desperate little whore, aren’t you?” 

nodding quickly, yohan rubs himself against the hand once more, sighing frustratedly at the fabric that keeps them from touching. “calm down, prince, it’s okay.” wooseok mutters, moving his hand away, which causes the younger to whines and look up at his hyung. “watch me open up, okay? if you can do that without touching yourself,” wooseok leans in to his ear to whisper, “i’ll let you cum inside me, you’ll be able to fill me up so good, so full. don’t you want that, baby?” 

“please, hyungie..” his voice is so small, so fragile—so ruinable. there’s a giggle from wooseok before he gets off of the younger’s lap and grabs his hand to pull yohan up to stand. then, he rushes to sit in the chair and spread his legs before looking up at yohan with that look in his eyes. his bottom lip is being held with his teeth, seeing as wooseok knows exactly what it does to the other boy. he undoes the button of his jean shorts before looking back at yohan again. “are you gonna help me or what?”

like a bunny, yohan jumps at the offer and quickly uses his fingers to pull down the zipper on wooseok’s shorts. he tries to pull the fabric off but can’t due to the other’s position, since he’s sitting. the younger looks to wooseok, his eyes wide an shimmering, the innocence just glittering like little stars in his pupils. “help me, please?” wooseok can’t help but aw at the sight, lifting his hips up as he pats the boy before him’s head.

“thank you,” yohan mumbles, pulling the shorts down the elder’s legs quickly yet still carefully as to not get them caught. he seems so focused, the tip of his tongue even sticks out from the side of his mouth. “you really are a bunny, aren’t you? you’re so cute,” wooseok says this more to himself if anything, but the younger can’t help but overhear and twitch within his jeans at the words. luckily for him, wooseok notices. “does that turn you on, prince? you like when i call you a bunny?”

with his ears and cheeks burning a bright red, it’s clear that yohan has been caught. “u–um..” he nervously stumbles over how to speak as he reaches the end of his task, sliding the jean fabric over the other’s feet before throwing the piece of clothing away. wooseok giggles at how shy the boy before him is and fits a thumb under the hem of his underwear and looks back to yohan. slowly, but surely, without breaking eye contact with the other, wooseok pulls the clothing down his legs and off of them, finally allowing his cock to spring free. 

wooseok really isn’t that large, average at most, in both length and thickness, but yohan looks at his dick as if it’s the most beautiful thing that his eyes have ever seen. hell, a bit of drool even forms at the corner of his mouth, and the younger looks up at wooseok with that look. with his hands falling on the elder’s thighs, yohan asks, “hyung.. can i?” the other wants to agree, he really does, because yohan’s blowjobs are always so messy and delicious, but they don’t have any time for that right now.

“not now, okay, prince?” with those words, yohan’s lip fall into a pouting position, a small ‘huff’ sound falling from his lips. “but hey, you can suck me off when we shower at the dorms, okay? i promise you, baby, we really just don’t have the time now,” wooseok’s hand falls to cup the younger’s cheek, who nuzzles into his touch and nods slowly. “okay,” he agrees with a voice so small, so delicate, that urge comes back to wooseok, that feeling of just wanting to ruin the boy.

at this point, the older male slowly moves his hand that had been resting on yohan’s cheek and taps his fingers across the boy’s mouth. “open up, bunny, so you can fuck me sooner, yeah?” he feels the way the younger shudders at his words, and wooseok grins while his mouth opens, taking the digits in. seeing as he had already been denied a blowjob right now, yohan uses this time with his hyung’s fingers as a filler.

wet noises erupt out as yohan slides his tongue around wooseok’s fingers, and then allows his mouth to drag them further into his wet cavern, to which he then begins to suck quiet obscenely. “woah, baby, calm down, okay?” wooseok quietly mumbles, pulling his fingers out from the younger’s mouth, a string of saliva following. “i told you, you can use your mouth on me later, alright?” he pets yohan’s head once more and continues, “now, be a good boy and stay still, alright? just watch,”

softly, wooseok pushes the younger’s chest so he steps back a little, which yohan obediently does so. the older male grins before spreading his legs wider as his hand slides down his body, yohan’s eyes glued to the spit-soaked digits. slowly, but surely, wooseok reaches his destination, slowly rubbing the fingers over his hole, pressing down just slightly. a whine falls from his lips at the pressure, and he can see the way yohan clenches his fists at his side, trying to hold back. 

at a slow pace, the older pushes his index finger past the rim and into himself, biting his lip to muffle the noises. truth be told, wooseok doesn’t really make much noise during foreplay, but he’s in a mood to tease yohan, so, why not be a little extra? a relieved sigh falls from his lips, and wooseok’s hips roll down onto that finger in little movements. after just a few moments, another finger is slipped in, and the older boy scissors them, a short whine falling from his lips.

“i–is it good, hyung? does it feel good?” yohan’s voice is small, anyone can sense by his tone that he’s entirely curious, and it brings a smile to the older boy’s face. “it’s so good, prince, feels so good—but you’re so much better, so much thicker, oh my god,” wooseok’s exaggeratedly moaning now, simply trying to work the other male up. he can tell that he’s succeeded when yohan shivers, a quiet, “fuck,” falling from his lips. 

casually, wooseok slips a third finger into his hole and spreads them which urges a loud groan out of his mouth as he moves his hand quicker. “oh my god, yohan—strip.” even while he’s fingering himself, he still manages to order the younger male around and treat him like the subby boy that he is. eagerly, yohan unbuttons his jeans and pulls them down his legs easily, eager to please his hyung. he pulls his shirt over his head and soon both items of clothing are off, and then he quickly slides his underwear down to his ankles before looking back at the elder.

wooseok doesn’t even give him a moment before he’s grabbing the other’s dick and pulling it forward towards himself. a short gasp falls from yohan’s mouth, followed by a whine at the pressure of the boy’s hand holding his shaft. only now, though, does he notice how wooseok’s pulled his fingers out of himself, which urges the younger male to freeze. “wait, don’t we need lube?” yohan’s confused, but the elder only waves his hand and ignores it. “but won’t that—? oh fuck,”

a sudden warmth engulfs the tip of yohan’s cock, a tightness squeezing him as well, and only now does he see the eager look across wooseok’s features. “i don’t want us to get caught, hannie, c’mon, push all the way in,” even with those words, yohan bites his lip—anyone can see it, see that the younger is still hesitant, still afraid to hurt his hyung. wooseok takes action and grabs his hand softly, giving it a little squeeze and smiling gently when the other looks into his eyes. he mouths, “trust me.” yohan grins at the action, his adorable bunny teeth showing and making the older boy’s heart swoon.

slowly, yohan pushes further into the elder man’s entrance until he’s at the hilt, and that’s when he lets out a gasp at how tight the other is. he feels so sucked in, as if this is the world’s way of connecting him with his hyung. wooseok is letting out quick, shallow breaths as he adjusts to the dick inside his body. “hyung, i.. i think i like you.” it’s clear that yohan’s voice is entirely honest, and it makes wooseok giggle at his serious face. “i like you too, you dork,” the elder replies, causing yohan to blush intensely, his face a bright red color. 

“you’re so cute, hannie,” wooseok grins, pulling the other’s arm so that he leans in, and yohan slowly begins to understand and dips his head to connect his lips with his hyung’s. wooseok grins into the kiss, it was as if they were exploring each other’s mouths, despite both of them having done this type of thing many times before. with a random surge of confidence, it seems, yohan reaches up and wraps his arms around the elder’s neck, leaning further into the other.

with this, he somehow pushes in deeper and it causes wooseok to arch his back desperately and moan obnoxiously into their lip-lock, which only makes the younger boy smile widely. “who’s the cute one now, hm?” yohan questions cutely, his hands sliding down the elder’s body until he’s pinching at his nipples, playing with the buds until wooseok is just lose, panting out and rolling his hips down onto the cock inside him. “please..”

the plead is so quiet, so general that it makes yohan smirk and tease him even more. “hm, hyungie? please what? what do you want me to do to you, hyungie?” he knows that wooseok loves when he uses this nickname—and only when yohan uses it—but the younger finally has an opportunity to use it against him, who would he be not to take that amazing deal?

“please fuck me, hannie.. please fuck hyungie,” 

if wooseok thought that the teasing nickname sounded nice coming out of yohan’s mouth, boy does he have to hear himself saying it. hell, yohan shivers at the sound of it and nods quickly, backing away from the other and staring into his eyes softly, pausing for a moment to just gaze. wooseok softly grins, squeezing yohan’s wrist, lightly smiling for a few moments before nodding. “fuck me good, okay, bunny?”

at the sound of the pet name, yohan groans, pulling his dick out most of the way until just the head is left in, and then he slams his hips forward again, urging both of them to cry out at the feel. he pulls out again before pushing back in, repeating the action over and over again, nearly crying at the way wooseok’s tight heat just sucks him back in every time. the elder rocks his hips down to meet yohan’s thrusts every time, letting out a quick sigh of relief each time he pulls out, followed by a whine spilling from his lips each time the other pounds back in.

wooseok finds a moment to lift his leg up and rest it higher on the arm of the chair all while yohan is just about to push himself back in. when he finally does, the new angle allows the tip of his cock presses against wooseok’s prostate and it causes a curse to fall from his lips as he starts to beg more. “harder, bunny, fuck me harder, pleas—fuck!” yohan slams back into the elder and builds up a brutal pace, pulling out and thrusting back in so harshly that the two boys can clearly hear the couch squeaking, but they could really care less at this point.

hands clutch onto the younger’s bicep, but yohan’s too focused on watching the way his cock just gets enveloped in the tightness of his hyung’s hole. wooseok’s nails dig into his skin and the pain only urged the other to fuck into him even quicker, his head dipping down and pressing their foreheads together. it’s a sweet thing to do, especially at a time like this, and wooseok’s tummy is filled with butterflies at the feeling, his heart warming.

the sound of their skin slapping together echoes throughout the area, and the loud wails that fall from the younger boy’s mouth aren’t helping to keep them secret at all. wooseok doesn’t hesitate to reach up and press his palm against the boy’s mouth in an attempt to keep them quiet. and with that movement, yohan’s eyes widen in surprise, the thrusts of his hips faltering slightly. “did i tell you to slow down, bunny? come on, fuck hyungie the right away,” wooseok’s scolding him in an instant, and yohan whimpers at his harsh tone but obeys nonetheless.

“hey, hey, hey, baby.. color, baby, give me a color.” wooseok stops the younger and removes his hand. the tears prickling in his eyes are enough for the older boy to worry, he doesn’t wanna push his baby too far, it’s not what they’re here for. it takes a few moments, but yohan soon replies with a hiccup of, “green, hyungie, green.” a small smile spreads across his lips as he mumbles the words, and wooseok grins, pressing a soft kiss to the younger’s forehead and smiling. “okay, my pretty prince. you can keep fucking hyungie, alright?”

yohan hums, almost pulling out once more before slamming back in, but this time, he doesn’t quickly repeat the action. no, he gives it a few moments before pushing back and then in again, as deep as he can possibly fit. wooseok is about to ask why he changed the pace when yohan’s dick suddenly hits his prostate—and hard, and the cry that rips from his throat is enough to make yohan smirk evilly, continuing with this slow yet still brutal pace. 

he leans down and begins pressing kisses along the older’s skin as he continues to fuck into him, and wooseok’s quick to warn him about any marks. “i won’t, hyungie, don’t worry... but you’d like that, wouldn’t you, hyung?” yohan asks suddenly. “you’d like if i marked you up, claimed you, let everyone know that you’re all mine. you’d like me to do all of that, wouldn’t you?” wooseok bites his lip, not responding. “you’re bunny’s little slut, aren’t you, hyung?” 

with those words, wooseok seizes up, his back arching off of the couch as he cums with a yell, which results in a hand over his mouth, along with a grinning yohan. “you really are bunny’s slut, aren’t you? cumming untouched like that, tsk, hyungie, tsk,” he’s only teasing at this point, but wooseok whines again and pouts at his words. “who’s the cute one now?” yohan teases further as he pulls out from the older, softly smiling. wooseok hits his arm before looking down and then tilting his head to the side. 

“wait, you didn’t get to cum..” he trails off, clearly very confused. “do you want me to help? you can fuck my mouth, or i can finger you, it’s whatever you want, really—!” the younger boy shakes his head and declines the offers, which is, yet again, confusing for the elder. “it’s okay, hyung, you can repay me back at the dorms, can’t you?” there’s a glint of sinfulness in his eyes, and wooseok laughs and nods. “of course i can, we can meet in the shower—didn’t you say that you love seeing me on my knees in that lighting?”

before yohan can reply, another foreign voice cuts him off. “any chance that i can join tonight?” it’s a clear voice, and both boys know who it is, their nerves working up at just the thought of him being here now. “i—um... seungwoo hyung! it’s funny to find you here, yohannie and i were just—“ wooseok tries to lie, but their leader just laughs and shushes him softly. “save it, i know you two fucked, i could hear it when i came back to get my jacket that i left here.”

to say that the boys’ faces were red at this point would be a severe understatement.

“it’s cool, i get it, some of the victon boys used to do this too, i just.. please be safe, you two? i don’t need our group to have a dating scandal before we debut,” yohan nods obediently, whereas wooseok simply hums an agreement. the difference between those two is just adorable—they’re so different yet they compliment one another so well, really. 

“so... can i actually join you guys later? because i mean...”

“hyung!”

seungwoo shrugs, grinning mischievously. “what? it was worth a try.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is like my second gay smut ever so i’m sorry if it’s bad!! and please tell me if you guys want a part two, and also let me know if you want seungwoo involved as well because... that can be arranged 👀


End file.
